dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Awakening! Big Trouble for Goku and Vegeta!
Summary As the fight continues Beerus notices a swell in energy as he watches the battle. Vegeta knocks Xeno Raditz into the ground after deflecting some ki blasts and causes him to revert to his base form as Xeno Kakarot anger grows unaware that Vegeta was Mind Controlled into thinking that Xeno Raditz was an enemy. Aggravated and enraged; Xeno Kakarot begins walking towards Vegeta repeating his name as he does. Xeno Raditz tries to calm him down and convince him that Vegeta is Mind Controlled as Goku kicks Xeno Kakarot knocking him down slightly before he gets up and continues walking to Vegeta before being blasted in the back. Xeno Kakarot's rage reaches its heights as he begins to roar and power up as he causes the planet to shake. Lightning fills the sky and the sky turns dark along with gale-force winds crashing against the cliff. Xeno Kakarot's physic begins to rapidly change as he increases in size and eventually an explosion surrounds him as Vegeta stares at the now much taller Xeno Kakarot and realises that he entered the Legendary-state. Xeno Kakarot announces Vegeta as his first victim and attacks before he has a chance to react, but Vegeta dodges his attack as he hits a mountain instead and destroys it. Goku and Vegeta team-up against him as Xeno Kakarot unleashes his Rebellion Needle energy needles onto the area and destroys a portion of the cliffs. Xeno Kakarot punches Goku in the gut before kneeing Vegeta in the arm and sending him into the ground. Xeno Kakarot grabs Goku by the head and continuously punches him as he laughs maniacally while brutally assaulting him with Gigantic Spike causing earthquakes around him and inflicting massive damage as Vegeta kicks him in the back of the head sending him into the water. Vegeta double kicks him in the back before flying into the water after him infusing his fist with energy from his Super Saiyan Blue form and punches him in the face before trying to punch him in the gut but Xeno Kakarot grabs his wrist and punches him in the face; breaking his nose and causing him to crash underwater. Goku is still too exhausted and reverts back to his base form as he battles against him only to be brutally countered and sent flying into a cliff. Xeno Raditz proceeds to use energy from the environment around along with Beerus, Whis, and the fighters on Conton City to create a Large Spirit Bomb before using the ki collected to re-energise Goku and give him a power boost as he battles against his doppelganger. The two continue to fight as Xeno Kakarot punches him in the gut and Goku knees him in the chest. They continue to battle each as each punch causes shock waves and Goku's uwagi is torn after Xeno Kakarot grabs it and punches him away. Goku reverts to his base form and uses Kaio-Ken Finish on him before powering back up to Super Saiyan Blue to continuing his assault after his attack failed. They continue to fight each other as Vegeta returns and continues the fight as Xeno Kakarot defends himself from Goku's attacks and attacking Vegeta. The battle continues the area around them deforms and the cliffs sinking into the ocean as they realise the armour he was wearing was masking his real power as it continues to increase during their battle forcing him to release an omnidirectional blast of ki to burn off power before continuing the attack against Xeno Kakarot. Xeno Kakarot continues to battle against the two until they both punch him in the face at the same time sending him into the ground and causing debris to fall on top of him. They attempt to turn their attention to Sky but a surge of green energy emerges from the where Xeno Kakarot landed as his power continues to rise while he slowly ascends into the air.